


Blaise snapshot: Tea

by wyomingnot



Series: Snapshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-28
Updated: 2004-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot





	Blaise snapshot: Tea

"Do I want to know why you're sneaking that milk out?" Draco stood directly behind Blaise and whispered in his ear.

"I don't know," Blaise said as he turned his head and whispered back. He winked and walked away, milk safely tucked in his robe. Draco rolled his eyes and followed. His curiosity was piqued when they walked past the tea service in the common room without stopping. "What? No tea tonight?" Blaise altering a routine was unheard of.

"Not tonight," Blaise said passing through the door to their room. "Where's everyone else?" he asked as he stood next to his bed and set the milk down on the table.

"Detention. Imagine that." Draco snorted.

"Good," Blaise said as he bent down and rummaged in his trunk. He found what he was looking for and set it on the table. He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell.

"That... that..." Draco stuttered and pointed. "When did you get an espresso machine and why?"

Raising an eyebrow, Blaise replied, "Does it matter?" He turned and busied himself with the machine.

"Of course it does!" Draco insisted, but a shrug was all the reply he received. "Fine. Be that way," he huffed.

Blaise sighed and turned around. He stalked over to where Draco was standing, arms crossed, in full pout. Blaise tilted Draco's chin up as he bent his head and grasped Draco's lower lip with his teeth. He gave a firm bite and sucked hard before releasing it. His other hand cupped the base of Draco's skull as the bite worked in to a deep, wet kiss.

Draco moaned and uncrossed his arms. As he reached for Blaise's hips, Blaise abruptly pulled out of the kiss and stepped back. He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow again. "Now. Does it matter?"

"Not really," Draco replied breathlessly.

"Right." Blaise nodded once, turned around and walked back to the espresso machine.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Snapshot Series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330935) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
